Loves A Nightmare
by angelicdisaster99
Summary: When the one you live for resides only in your worst nightmares, what do you do when they start appearing everywhere you look? SakuDei SakuNaru


**When the one you live for resides only in your worst nightmares,**

**what do you do when they start appearing everywhere you look?**

I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters in this story. It is purely fan made, && will not be profited from!

**Part 1:**

**Scene 1**

**Her First Night**

"_The late afternoon sun broke through the patch of clouds covering the blue sky. It shone down on the little village of Konohagakure for the first time in days. A pink haired shinobi, leaning idly against a wall in the main square, smiled softly. Her eyes sparkled with delight at the turn in the weather. Spring was her favorite time of year, when the trees turned pink, and the flowers bloomed through the land. The colors had always astounded her in a way nothing else could. She inhaled deeply, taking in the light from the sky. _

_Her hair, once short and spiky, had grown down to several inches above her waist. It was thin as paper, straight as a board, and soft as silk. It constantly caught in the breeze, always blowing into her pale, pretty face. Sakura brushed it back lightly with the tips of her fingers. Green eyes searched curiously over the crowded street. Naruto had promised to meet her here an hour ago, but still, she was alone._

_A slight prickling started along her neck, spreading until it reached her thighs. It was the distinct feeling of being watched. She glanced around nervously, wondering who would want to watch _**her**_. Ever since Sakura was young, she had thought of herself as ugly and boring, even though to everyone else she was interesting and beautiful. Her shy nature had always prevented her from believing the few who told her this._

_Something cold slipped around Sakura's upper arm, making her jump. Her head snapped around, green eyes colliding with azure ones. She bit back the scream building in her throat. A smile spread eagerly across Naruto's whiskered face._

_"Ohayo Sakura-Chan," his eyes brightened, as hers turned icy._

_"Baka!" she smacked his head roughly. Naruto stumbled back, then put up one hand in defense, while the other went to rub his sore head._

_"Gomen, gomen! I know I'm late!" he whined. She tapped her foot angrily, waiting for his lame excuse._

_"Well, eh heheh, you see, I was on my way here, when I ran into Kiba. And, well, you see, we kind of…"_

_Sakura lost all desire for his excuse after hearing it had something to do with Kiba. Whenever they got together, strange things tended to happen. As Naruto continued rambling about what he and Kiba did, Sakura got the cold, prickling feeling again. Her eyes darted around the square, but everyone was in a hurry. None of them were watching who was in front of them, much less her._

_She rubbed her arm, trying to get rid of the feeling. Paranoia. Great, she thought, adding it to the list of things wrong with her._

_"And so I had to run all the way here, to make sure that you weren't mad at me…gomen, again, Sakura-Chan," he finished in a whisper, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. His lips brushed over her pale neck as he murmured "sorry" again, and again. Sakura inhaled sharply, a slight blush creeping over her face._

_"N-Naruto…not in public," she urged in a high pitched whisper._

_"Why? No ones watching…" he trailed off, moving his lips to hers. She melted into his kiss, loving the tangy taste of his lips. They softly worked over hers, reminding Sakura of what had made her fall for him in the first place. The memory flashed through her mind swiftly. How he had taken her fiercely, yelling about how stupid she was to let Sasuke walk all over her. Then, in a last attempt to make her see how much he cared, since she didn't respond to the violence, he captured her lips with his. He had kissed her with raw, untamed lust; a startlingly passionate kiss. It had almost hurt._

_Sakura smiled into Naruto's mouth, making him pull back momentarily. He raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"Its nothing… just remembering the time you first kissed me," her eyes softened, seeming to almost glow with love for this wonderful man, who had once just been her goofy, unattractive friend. He had definitely changed for the better. Once scrawny, and reckless, he was now muscular, tall, one of the most attractive men in the village, and all hers._

_She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him once more before scooting out from his embrace. Naruto turned around quickly, catching her emerald eye as she disappeared into the crowd. He raced after her, dodging people left and right._

_Sakura ran down an alley, ducking around the corner, and planting herself on the route to the middle of the "maze". That's what they called Konoha's elite alleyways, since, if travelling deep enough inside, you could get lost for days. The buildings walls were up to forty feet high, casting deep shadows, and not allowing for much light to come in at most times of the day. Luckily for Sakura, she knew her way around them quite well._

_She turned a corner sharply, colliding with someone._

_"Oh!" she fell backwards, hitting her butt on the hard ground._

_"Gomen nasai!" she said automatically, bowing her head in apology._

_"Hmm, I was hoping to find you here," the person whispered, taking a step closer. Sakura froze. The strange tingling had started again. Could this be the person who was watching her? Her head snapped up, suspicion coating her pretty face._

_"Who are you?" she demanded. The person took another step, putting some of their features into focus. Long blonde hair was pulled into a gentle ponytail, the bangs falling over one eye. A long cloak covered his body, making the other details unknown. Another step towards her showed an icy blue eye. It danced with malice at her helpless pose. She tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down when a sharp pain shot through her ankle._

_Sakura grabbed it softly, wishing she hadn't been so stupid as to come here without any weapons. Naruto was probably still looking for her in the crowd of people. Her chakra was low, since she had only returned from a mission last night. Trying to fight off this man wouldn't end well for her._

_"I asked you a question!" she tried to sound fierce, but it came out more like a whimper. He laughed, sending yet another chill through her. It was an evil laugh, a laugh that told her everything she needed to know about this strange man._

_"Oh Sakura-Chan, I am…" he paused, his one eye ravaging her fragile body, "…your worst nightmare…"_

_Sakura screamed._

Sakura flew up in her bed, eyes wide, heart pounding. The fear from only moments before closed around her chest, as if it was squeezing all the air form her lungs. She felt a vile substance traveling up her throat only a moment before it actually came out.

She leaned over the edge of her black bed, retching up everything she had eaten the night before. A cold sweat broke out over her body as the nightmare played through her head, over and over, making tears stream down her face. She sobbed loudly over the bed, wondering all the while why she was behaving this way.

Her throat felt raw, and ached with every moan escaping her dry lips. She didn't know what to do. Her body had never gone this out of control before. She had never felt so terrible in her entire life. The coldness spreading through her chest was like a fire to kerosene; intense. She wiped the edge of her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to calm down. Her burning emotions, her unrequited loneliness; nothing seemed to fit. She had never experienced any of the things she was feeling right now; and over what? The people form her dream?

**_She didn't even know any of them._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, whadaya think so far?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Don't give a rip about it?**

**Tell me in a review, uhmk?**

**-Disaster 33**


End file.
